Sonny With A Chance Of Chad
by s0mewhereinneverland
Summary: A Surprise guest star forces Sonny and Chad to realise their feelings for one another. One Shot, R


Sonny With A Chance Fanfiction.

**Title - Sonny With A Chance Of Chad. **

**One Shot.**

**Summary**

**A surprise guest star helps Sonny and Chad realise their feelings for one another. **

"So what's on the specials today?" Sonny asked Nico and Grady as they stood in the canteen.

"Meatballs!" Nico yelled excitedly. Ah yes how could Sonny have forgotten Meatball Monday. They headed up and got in line, grabbing their plates along the way. Sonny glanced over at the Mackenzie Falls table and noticed Chad was missing from his normal seat. Collecting her food and heading over to her table she saw that Tawni was already sitting down, reading a magazine.

"Hi Tawni!" Sonny said, enthusiastically. Tawni raised a hand and shushed her quickly. Sonny was used to this. Tawni was obviously trying to find picture of herself in the magazine. At least she had Grady and Nico to talk to. Turning round she noticed there would be no conversation from them. They were eating way too enthusiastically. Sonny smiled and began picking at her food. They may be annoying but she loved her co-stars.

"Oh no!" Grady said. Sonny looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Grady had stopped eating his meatballs, something had to be wrong.

"Here comes Chad Dylan Pooper!" He grumbled and Sonny laughed.

"Grady are you still calling him that? Be nice, he hasn't done anything to us." She said then thought again. "This week." She amended. Grady sighed and got back to his lunch.

"Hey, Sonny!" Chad said as he approached her table then looked around, "Random's!" He added, begrudgingly.

"Chad!" Nico and Grady grumbled. Tawni took no notice at all, having now pulled out a mirror.

"So we have a guest star on Mackenzie Fall's and, for some reason, they want to meet you." He told her and then looked at her. She was looking back and hadn't moved obviously waiting for something more. He sighed and spoke again as though it was taking him great effort. "So will you please come and see them?" He asked again and she smiled.

"Yes Chad, of course I will!" She told him standing up and dumping her tray.

"Random's!" Chad said again, in the same tone as before walking away.

"Chad!" Nico and Grady grumbled again. Tawni waved absentmindedly, working on a new sketch. Chad and Sonny left quickly.

"So who is this Guest Star!" Sonny asked Chad excitedly. Mackenzie Falls only ever got really famous people to come on their show. Last month they had Beyonce.

"Oh they're not here yet." Chad said quickly.

"What!" Sonny yelled. He looked at her and they both stopped walking. "Why did you just pull me away from my friends then! And my lunch?" She asked indignantly. Chad smiled.

"Well I thought we could hang out first." Chad said to her and Sonny frowned.

"What?" She asked again.

"I thought we could just, you know, hang out until they showed up." He explained again. Sonny made the horrendous mistake of looking into Chad's shiny blue eyes and forgot what they were talking about for a few minutes. _Snap out of it!_ the voice inside her head yelled.

"Urm, okay I guess so." Sonny agreed and Chad smiled. Walking into the Mackenzie Falls part of the building Sonny, once again, noticed the wall of people who were banned from Mackenzie Falls studio. She noticed a blank spot in between Tawni Hart and Zac Efron.

"Hey you took my picture down!" Sonny laughed and Chad glance over.

"Yeah well, I guess if someone from So Random has to hang out here it can be you." Chad said and Sonny smiled at him. When he smiled back she felt something fluttering in her stomach. _Oh No!_ she thought. She was all for the creation of beautiful creatures but butterflies? Butterflies had to go. Walking into the Mackenzie Falls studio Sonny noticed that there was no one else around. They were all obviously still at lunch. Then she noticed it. There was a small picnic blanket set up right in the middle of the garden set. She smiled remembering the time she and Chad had been caught on camera there. She could easily remember what he had said.

"_I'm sorry, Sonny. But the bad blood between our two shows runs too deep too ever be healed by egg salad. Even the best egg salad."_

"Come on, sit down. I even had our cook make all that So Random food you guys like. She wasn't happy but you know… I gave her the Chad Dylan Cooper smile!" He explained, flashing a grin. Sonny laughed and sat down next to him.

"You really went to a lot of trouble, Chad!" She said looking round, "Getting the cook to make the food, The maid to lay out the blanket, the Technician to perfect all the lights, the set director to keep this up…What's The Catch?" She asked, quickly changing her tone and looking round quickly. For once, he actually looked innocent.

"No catch. I just figured you'd be hungry since you wouldn't get to eat lunch." He said, smiling again. He really had too. And he had helped to lay the blanket and chosen the lighting and even helped put up the set. But Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do work. And especially not for a Random. _She's not just a Random though is she?_ his conscience asked. _Shut up, conscience not right now! _He yelled back inside his head. _What the hell am I doing? I'm talking to myself!_ He shook the thoughts from his head and began to enjoy the rest of the lunch he had planned.

"So who is this guest star you've got coming?" Sonny asked Chad again. He shook his head laughing.

"No way, you're not getting to know!" He told her. She smiled

"Can I guess?" She asked and he thought about it. He nodded and she began to think.

"Is it Zac Efron?" She asked excitedly and his grin fell.

"The day Zac Efron set's foot onto Mackenzie Falls is a day…that's never gonna happen, next guess." He told her.

"The Brothers from Camp Hip Hop? The movie with Selena Gomez?" She asked next.

"What, no way!" He said and she laughed.

"Please tell me it's not Trey Brothers?" She said quickly. Chad glared.

"If I ever see that guy again I'm gonna…ask him where my limo is!" Chad said, "And my last two names!" He cried. He was still sore from the fact that Trey had stolen his names. Sonny smiled again and went to take another guess.

"And it's not Selena Gomez or Miley Cyrus!" Chad said quickly.

"Dammit, how did you know that's who I was going to choose?" She asked him and he laughed again. She looked at her watch and realised she had to get going for a rehearsal.

"I have to go, my friends will be waiting for me, we have a rehearsal." Sonny said, almost sad that she had to leave.

"Are they, Sonny? Are they really?" Chad asked her, making her want to stay even more. She nodded and stood up, Chad standing up with her. Walking her to the door of the set he spoke quickly.

"Okay so just come over here at three thirty and they'll be waiting!" Chad explained and she nodded. Turning round at the door of the set Sonny and Chad were put into close proximity. She could smell his cologne and had to admit it smelt good. He could smell her shampoo and had to admit it smelt great.

"Bye!" Sonny said hurriedly. Chad nodded.

"Yeah, Bye!" He replied, rushing her out and closing the door. They both slumped against it, sliding down to the ground.

"Oh Boy!" They both said, sitting on the floor on each side.

After rehearsing the Sicky Vicky sketch Sonny was free to go. It was three o'clock so Sonny headed over to her Dressing Room to change into something else. When she arrived Tawni was sitting at the mirror re-applying her make up.

"Hey, Tawni!" Sonny called out, heading over to her wardrobe.

"Where were you earlier?" Tawni asked her and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Tawni, you were right there. Chad asked me to go over to the set with him?" Sonny said, trying to get her to remember. When Tawni shook her head she went on. "Remember, you were looking at the magazine, trying to find pictures of yourself?" Sonny asked and Tawni's eyes brightened.

"Oh yeah!" Tawni said and Sonny nodded. Finally changed she stepped out and Tawni was right there. "So what did you do?" She asked Sonny and Sonny gulped. It was almost impossible to lie to Tawni.

"Urm he uh laid out a picnic, is this a new sketch you write it looks great!" Sonny said quickly trying to distract Tawni.

"HE WHAT!" Tawni yelled and Sonny winced. The vent then slid open and Zorra stuck her head out.

"She says he laid out a picnic for her!" She told Tawni and Sonny sighed.

"Zorra get out of here!" Sonny yelled. The flap shut closed and she heard Zorra crawl down the vent, hopefully to annoy Grady and Nico.

"Look we had a picnic, talked about the guest star who wants to meet me and that was it!" Sonny explained quickly. She picked up a glass of water and took a sip.

"Sonny. Little, naïve Sonny." Tawni said kindly. "He likes you." Tawni said and Sonny spat out her water. Thankfully it missed Tawni but Sonny was doubled over laughing.

"You think that…" Sonny trailed off laughing. "Chad likes…." Sonny kept on laughing but straightened up and attempted to calm down. When she had she spoke again. "Look, Tawni, as fun as this has been I have to go meet…"

"Chad?" Tawni cut in and Sonny sighed heading out the door. "You know I'm always right about these things!" Tawni yelled. Sonny slammed the door closed. "You'll come running back!" She yelled then sighed, slumping into her chair and laying her head back. All that being right took it out of her.

"Look, will you just let me through!" Sonny yelled at the security guard. It was three thirty five and she was still standing arguing with him. "My picture's not up here anymore!" She said pointing to the wall. "Look!" She yelled and the guard finally looked.

"Oh, Sorry Miss Munroe. In you go now, don't take all day!" He said opening the door.

"Thank you!" She said exasperated. Walking in she saw over a dozen girls glaring at her. Looking round she saw it was only her they were glaring at. "Wow, tough crowd." She said, hurrying past to Chad's dressing room. When she knocked she heard him yell for her to hang on a minute. Her cell phone vibrated and she realised she had one new message. Pulling it out she saw it was from Tawni.

**Proved me right yet? **it said and Sonny sighed. After texting back that she never would, Chad answered the door, quickly finishing the buttons on his shirt. Sonny looked down and spoke.

"Hey Chad, your security guys an idiot!" She told him walking past and into his dressing room. He laughed.

"Yeah, Randy!" Chad said laughing.

"His name's Andy." Sonny stated, confused.

"Yeah, we're not that close." He told her quickly closing the door. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back, I just gotta go get my script." He told her and she sat down quickly on the leather recliner to wait. When she heard someone knock on the door she stood up.

"Hey can you get that for me?" Chad yelled. Sonny walked over and pulled the door open.

"Oh My God, you're Taylor Swift!" She squealed and the tall blonde standing in the doorway smiled.

"And you're Sonny Munroe!" Taylor Swift said gleefully.

"Oh my god you know my name!" Sonny yelled.

"I cant believe you're really here!" Taylor Swift laughed

"I cant believe you're here!" Sonny told her.

"I cant believe you keep yelling!" Chad said quickly, rubbing his ears. Sonny hadn't even noticed he was back yet. Sonny hugged him quickly.

"I cant believe you got Taylor Swift to come on the show! You're the best Chad!" She squealed and he hugged her back, shocked. When she pulled away he grabbed his script and got ready to go. He, Sonny and Taylor walked to the set together.

"I love your show Sonny!" Taylor told her excitedly. Sonny couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Even more than Mackenzie Falls!" She finished and Chad came to a halt.

"Wait, What!" He exclaimed and Taylor smiled.

"Well I love them both but I mean come on! Did you see that Mackenzie Stalls Sketch, it was brilliant!" She laughed and Chad stared at her like she had three heads.

"Oh my god, I came up with that one! Yeah well me and Nico but…" She trailed off smiling.

"Then you're really talented Sonny! I mean my favourite sketch is your Sicky Vicky one!" Taylor exclaimed. Chad grinned.

"Yeah, she is talented!" Chad said then realised what he'd said. He coughed trying to cover it up and then spoke quickly.

"So, we gotta get to this set! You coming." He said and they started walking again.

When Taylor Swift had done her scenes, Chad still had some to do. Taylor and Sonny sat on the side talking.

"So you and Chad, are you…?" Taylor trailed off and Sonny jaw dropped open. This teen sensation thought she and Chad were dating. What was up with the world?

"What? No we pfft I mean we uhh…" Sonny trailed off but Taylor smiled widely.

"Well I mean it's so obvious he likes you!" She told her and Sonny looked at her shocked. "I mean it's even more obvious considering he keeps looking over here every two minutes but I saw it earlier." Taylor finished and Sonny quickly looked onto the set to see Chad looking at her before jumping into his next line.

"What no way! The only person Chad likes is Chad!" Sonny said, "That all he really cares about!" She explained.

"Really?" Taylor asked disbelievingly, "So he's never done anything nice for you or helped you out when you really needed it?" She asked and Sonny was caught out. Now that was a puzzler.

_~Flashback~_

"_So now I have to go out there and tell the whole world I made Eric up!" Sonny told Chad, dismayed. He looked at her then glanced down at the costume. _

"_And now please welcome Sonny Munroe!" The voiceover called out and Sonny stepped out onto the stage. Chad hurriedly picked everything up. _

"_And now please welcome Sonny's first Fan letter writer, Eric!" The voiceover called and Sonny got ready to speak up. _

"_Everyone I'm really…" Sonny was cut off as someone burst onto the stage and she looked round. _

"_Hey, everyone! I just wanna say that Sonny Rocks!" The person yelled and everyone cheered. "Three cheers for Sonny!" The guy yelled and Sonny recognized him as Chad. _

"_Chad!" She whisper yelled. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "Are you helping me?" She asked shocked. He shook his head. _

"_I wanted to try on the cool moustache." He lied. Sonny smiled. _

"_You were helping." She stated. _

"_Moustache!" _

"_Helping!" _

"_Moustache!" _

"_Helping!" _

"_Moustache!"_

"_Moustache!" _

"_Helping!"_

"_HA!" _

"_Damn!" _

_~End Flashback~_

"Okay so there was one time, I guess…but he never apologises for anything!" She told Taylor quickly who tilted her head. "Okay so I guess there was one time!" She amended.

_~Flashback~_

"_And for you!" He said, handing Sonny the large box. She opened it enthusiastically, tearing the wrapping paper apart. She opened the box and pulled out the gift. _

"_Really, Chad!" She said, showing him the photograph of himself in a frame that he had given her. _

"_Look how it's signed though!" He said quickly and she looked at it. _

"_Dear Sonny, I'm sorry Love Chad Dylan Cooper. Aww that's so sweet Chad. Thank you!" She said smiling. _

_~End flashback~_

"Okay, fine so he has his moments but I'm telling you he has never thought about me enough to do something really special!" She said and Taylor looked at her. She thought for a moment and then spoke again. "Okay well he did once but…"

_~Flashback~_

"_But I guess all that matters is getting that one dance, with that one perfect guy. You're just gonna have to settle for me." Chad told her, as they stood alone in the empty "prom" hall. "Dance with me Sonny?" He asked her, handing her an earphone which she placed in her ears. He pulled her close and they began to dance slowly._

"_This is nice." Sonny said quietly as Chad smiled. "You gonna hit play?" _

"_Oh sorry!" He said pulling out his iPod and pushing play. _

_~End Flashback~_

"Okay fine you win!" Sonny said standing up. Taylor laughed.

"You're not happy about this?" She asked. Sonny laughed.

"No! I mean the things Chad has put me through! He had me hated by my fans because he told everyone I had anger problems, he banned me from his set, tried to drive a wedge between my friends and me, wouldn't let me play myself in his movie and he posted on his blog that I kissed him…"

"Yeah I read about that! What was that all about?" Taylor asked and Sonny frowned.

_~Flashback~_

"_Okay there they are quick hold my hand!" Sonny told Chad. They were on their fake date, trying to make James jealous. _

"_What? Why?" Chad asked indignantly. Sonny sighed._

"_We're on a Fake Date!" She told him yet again. _

"_Okay well I would but you're on the wrong side!" He said, when Sonny looked at him confused he tried to explain. "Well this hands for holding," He said showing his left hand then lifting his right, "and this one says Good Game Bro!" He finished And Sonny quickly moved to his other side. Grabbing his hand she felt it slide into place easily as though it fitted perfectly. Shrugging this thought from her mind she put on a fake smile and walked forward, sitting in a booth. When they noticed that James was looking she told him what to do next. _

"_Okay out your arm around me!" She ordered and he, once again, protested. _

"_Well you see, I would but you sat on the wrong side. I mean this one," He said, showing her his right arm, "is for holding and this one is for kicking peoples but at air hockey!" He said. _

"_Just do it!" Sonny yelled and he quickly put his arm around her. She lay her head on his shoulder and he lay his on her head. She sighed. _

"_This is nice." She said and Chad smiled. _

"_Yeah." He agreed. _

_When they were joined by Nico and Grady and then eventually James and Tawni, Sonny was forced to act like they were on a real date. Placing a hand over his mouth she quickly pressed her lips to her hand, making it look like a real kiss. When everyone had left, Chad laughed. _

"_That was some kiss!" He stated. She frowned_

"_I had my hand over your mouth the whole time, we didn't even kiss!" She told him. He grinned. _

"_Yeah well that's not what's going on my blog!" He said, then childishly ran away. Sonny sat back in her seat and sighed._

_~End Flashback~_

"It was a fake date okay!" She said and Taylor took a drink of her water. Placing the lid on again she spoke quietly.

"He obviously compliments you then!" She said and Sonny replied without thinking, gushing.

"Yeah, well he said I had pretty hair once but… Hey that's not fair I wasn't ready for that one!" She said angrily.

"Wasn't ready for what?" Chad asked from behind her. Sonny's eyes widened and Taylor smiled. She turned slowly and faced Chad.

"Urm, nothing just…Look Chad will you please tell her that we don't like each other!" She said and Chad's eyes widened and he choked on his water.

"Wait, what? Me and Sonny? No, no, no, no, no, no! We're uh, we're rarely even friends!" He said and Taylor laughed.

"Oh you two! I mean it's so obvious." She walked towards them and pushed them closer together. "I mean look at each other! Really look!" She said taking a step back. "Chad, what do you like about Sonny right now?" She asked him and he coughed.

"Urm, I mean she's got nice hair. And Really nice eyes!" He finished and Sonny smiled. "Oh and her smile!" He added.

"Okay what about her personality?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I guess she's pretty smart, and talented. She cares about people too. She tries to help everyone." He finished.

"Okay, Sonny? Your turn." Taylor told her.

"His eyes. Chad has really sparkly eyes. And his smile. I mean that smile makes billions of girls all over the world sigh!" She said and Taylor laughed. "Oh and he smells nice!" Sonny added.

"His personality?" She asked.

"Well he may be big headed, but he always shares things he cares about! And he helped those little kids who were scared of clowns! And how he always tries to make his show the best by putting in a lot of hard work." Sonny said, finishing off.

"Okay, now step away from each other." Taylor told them and they did. They both looked at the floor and retreated far back.

"Urm, is that the time I have to go!" Sonny said, turning and getting ready to leave. Chad closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sonny, don't go!" He yelled and chased after her grabbing her. She turned and they were really close together. "Okay, look I don't care what everyone thinks do you?" He asked.

"No, okay who cares about them!" She said.

"Yeah! I mean if I wanna think you have pretty hair and you're really funny then I will." Chad said

"Yeah and if I wanna think you have nice eyes and you're a great actor then forget about them!" Sonny yelled. They both smiled.

"Fine!" Chad said

"Fine!" Sonny agreed.

"Good!" Chad said.

"Good!" Sonny agreed. Rolling his eyes, Chad pulled her close again.

"Oh forget it!" He said and pulled her into him. He placed his lips to hers and kissed her. Sonny placed her arms around his neck, getting over her shock quickly. When they pulled apart they spoke again.

"Great!" Sonny yelled.

"Great!" Chad agreed. Placing his lips to hers once again he pulled her even closer. Sonny's arms were around his neck and they were both smiling.

"My work here is done!" Taylor said, grabbing her coat and heading for the canteen. Maybe she could grab something to eat with Grady and Nico. She was a huge fan. She left Sonny and Chad alone but had the feeling they wouldn't notice.

It was Sonny's phone vibrating that finally pulled them apart. Chad grinned at her and she smiled back. She didn't move and he didn't care. But her phone was still going off. "You gonna get that?" He asked her.

"Oh right yeah!" She said letting go and pulling her phone out. It was Marshall.

"Hello?" She said wondering why he was calling her.

"Uh, Sonny where are you?" He asked her down the phone.

"Mackenzie Falls, why?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason except that THE SHOW STARTS IN TEN MINUTES AND YOU'RE NOT HERE!" He yelled and Sonny pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Marshalls kind of mad" She whispered to Chad, who was frowning and covering his ears.

"Yeah, I figured that." He told her.

"SONNY, GET OVER HERE!" He yelled then disconnected the phone. She stared at it and then placed it in her pocket.

"Yeah, so urm my show starts in like seven minutes and I have no way to get there in that time, so do you have any ideas?" She asked him.

"Actually, I do!" He said, smiling.

"WHOA, COMING THROUGH HERE PEOPLE!" Chad yelled as they zoomed round the building in a golf cart. They were almost at the So Random! studio and they had three minutes to spare. When Chad pressed the brakes down on the kart, Sonny almost went flying. She jumped out and ran for Tawni with Chad following her. She grabbed her outfit from Tawni and ran to get changed. She had a Sicky Vicky sketch coming up and she managed to change quicker than ever. When she got back out she saw that Nico and Grady were on performing Dolphin Boy. Tawni came over to her and grabbed her, pulling her away from Marshall.

"So, am I right yet? What happened?" She asked her and Sonny swallowed.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be out there?" Sonny asked nervously. Tawni laughed.

"Not for another forty seconds, now spill!" Tawni ordered.

"Urm, nothing much I mean I met Taylor Swift, watched them film Mackenzie Falls, hung out backstage with Taylor Swift," They were down to twenty seconds now and they were walking towards the set, "She told me she loved the show, I made out with Chad, asked her, her favourite sketch! Out you go!" Sonny smiled and said cheerfully as Tawni stared awestruck. She hadn't moved yet. "Tawni!" She said pushing her onto the stage. She stared at Sonny as the rest of the crew waited for her to go on. Sonny was hit with an idea.

"Tawni look a picture of you in Teen Weekly!" She yelled.

"What? Where?" She asked, snapping out of it, "Oh my god the sketch!" She yelled, heading out to the set. Chad walked over to her as the audience laughed at Tawni, Grady and Nico.

"What was that about?" Chad asked her laughing.

"Yeah, she doesn't like you very much!" Sonny explained.

"Understandable!" Chad said shrugging, before looking at Sonny. "I'm more worried about you liking me or not." He told her, placing and arm on the wall next to her.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Sonny told him, leaning in to kiss him again when she heard her cue. "Sorry, gotta go!" She said slipping out from under his arm and jolting him as he leaned in to kiss her. She ran onto the set as they pulled out her props and looked onto the sidelines. She saw Chad watching her but as she looked up she saw someone else. Taylor Swift had come to watch her favourite sketch. She waved at Sonny who waved and smiled back. Then the clapping and cheering began.

"Hi everyone and I'm Sicky Vicky. Welcome to how to have fun when you're sick!" She said beginning her sketch.

**3 Days Later.**

"Okay you ready for this?" Chad asked her seriously.

"Yes, I am Chad." She said, taking a deep breath as they entered the So Random! prop house. Grady, Nico, Tawni and Zorra were all sitting on the couch watching TV. It was a commercial and a Mackenzie Falls one came on next.

"Oh hey, look I'm on TV!" Chad exclaimed and Sonny rolled her eyes grabbing the parcels from his hands.

"Okay urm I have something for you guys!" Sonny called out and everyone's heads whipped round. She handed a bag to Tawni, A small box to Zorra and a takeaway bag each to Grady and Nico. They had still not taken notice of Chad which was good as he came to stand next to her.

"Okay open them!" She told everyone. Tawni poured out a bag full of her favourite lipstick, Zorra unwrapped a key to every vent in the building not just the one she "lived" in and Nico and Grady had Meatball Sub's.

"Aww thanks, Sonny! What's the occasion!" Grady asked. Sonny took a deep breath.

"Chad and I are dating!" She said and the room fell silent, everyone dropping what they held. As all four heads turned towards them slowly, Sonny noticed they all glared at Chad.

"What's he done to her?" Grady asked and they all jumped up.

"Run! Chad Run!" Sonny yelled grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room as they all chased them.

"I don't think they took it that well!" Chad yelled as he and Sonny ran.

"You think!" She yelled, grabbing his hand again and making a break for it.

**A/N Okay so what do you all think? This is my first ever Sonny With A Chance fanfic so I'm hoping you'll give me some review telling me what you thought! Oh and I know that some of the flashbacks obviously don't have everything exactly the way it was but I tried to get it as right as I could. So leave a review please ;D**_**xx **_

**xoxo Amy.**


End file.
